


上春风的课

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 师生。成熟的老师教会了学生嘎如何玩成人游戏。





	上春风的课

“王嘉尔，你是不是今天要去找王老师？别睡啦！”王嘉尔顶着一头乱毛迷迷糊糊被舍友推醒，忍不住打了个哈欠。“这才几点啊……我去，都一点半了！”他手忙脚乱找短裤和衬衣穿上，昨天随手脱下的衣服布料在他睡懒觉时被压得皱巴巴的，一时也抹不平。他又不想穿得这样邋遢去见老师，转过身拉开衣柜找开学典礼准备的那套西装。

“喂，至于这么正式吗！”舍友目瞪口呆。“今天这个天气穿西装出门你要热死啊，穿那件衬衫就够了。”

王嘉尔用刚睡醒的脑子想了想，发现确实是这么个道理，今年夏天实在太热了。以至于他跑到王老师的教学楼下时，身上穿着的白衬衫和裤子全部湿透，只有出门前用发胶抓的发型还坚挺着。他有点后悔，感觉自己搞砸了这次重要的会面。

虽然可能只是对他来说单方面重要，幸好他还没有迟到。王嘉尔站着抹了把脸上的汗，拎着文件袋大踏步走入办公楼，瞬间被清凉和安静吞没。

 

“请进。”

看到走进来的王嘉尔，王凯瞬间有些慌乱和不知所措。他不是明天这个时间来吗？是他搞错了时间还是出了别的差错？王凯皱着眉问：“你不是明天这个时间约的来见我吗？”

王嘉尔装出来的镇定瞬间被凝固在原地。他刚拉开椅子，还没来得及坐下，突然明白过来为什么从起床的时候就觉得不对劲。

明明约的是明天啊！他简直要被自己蠢死了。

“老师……这个……”他抹了把鼻子，努力组织语言整理思维，却怎么也抓不住自己要说的话。

“……你先坐。”王凯绕过桌子去饮水机倒水，嘉尔看到赶忙起身抢着帮忙。“老师我自己来！”

“自己倒水。”王凯并没有理他，端着纸杯来到门前，打开门伸出头看了眼外面。王嘉尔几乎都要被自己尴尬死，低头红着脸给自己接水，并没有注意王老师在关门的同时顺手把门锁上了。

王凯小心掩饰着自己的情绪。“来找我是干什么？是之前那个项目是吧。”他伸手够到放在办公桌上的文件纸袋，一抬头便看到王嘉尔被汗水浸透的衬衣，肌肉透过半透明的布料隐隐约约诱惑着他，但他不能。

王凯咽了下口水，低头拆装好的文件袋，听到王嘉尔在那边絮絮说：“之前没按时交项目……确实是我的错啦，因为很珍惜这次项目的机会，最近学校又有击剑交流比赛……是我自己没有搞好时间统筹啦！不过现在已经全都做完啦，”他眨着眼看王凯，“老师看一下嘛。”

王凯打开文件的手一顿，突然改了主意。他随手把一眼未看的项目策划书扔到桌上，靠回他舒适的椅背上。王嘉尔，有没有人说过你说话很像撒娇？

“请问王嘉尔同学是哪里来的自信，我一定会接受你迟交的项目？”王凯冷冷看着他。空调开得很冷，王嘉尔觉得自己几乎要被冻僵。他一时没反应过来，好像有什么事情在他不知道的时候发生了。他站起来，把自己散落一桌的资料整理好，又双手递回给王凯,却被轻轻推开。

“我不接受。”王凯歪头看着他。

王嘉尔慌了。他从没想过这种可能，他也想不出如何劝老师收下这份迟到的作业。

王凯站起来，走到他面前。

“王嘉尔，”他俯下身凑近嘉尔被汗打湿的脸，“你看起来好像很紧张。为什么出这么多汗？是空调温度开太高了么？”

“衣服都湿了。”王凯伸出手触摸嘉尔还未干透的衬衫，又假装不经意放开手。他早就看上这块漂亮肉体了，只不过从前只是远远观望，如今得以触摸，他却偏要玩欲擒故纵。拇指在抽离时明目张胆蹭过布料下挺立的红艳乳头，他知道嘉尔不会介意的。

“是挺热的，你说呢。”解开脖子以下的两颗纽扣，王凯的眼神隔着一层眼镜，晦暗不明，让人难以捉摸。然而此时嘉尔的注意已经全被衬衫下半遮半露的凹陷锁骨吸引了，两枚窝嵌在干净的皮肤上，右边的锁骨下挂着一颗小痣。他屏住呼吸，完全无暇再去想别的事情，连世界都变真空，心中只有眼前这个人。

“老师……”嘉尔话说出口才发觉自己嗓子又低又哑，咽下一口唾液。他快要控制不住自己内心的糟糕想法了，可是在老师面前，他只能把自己完全敞开，毫无保留，连一点秘密都藏不住。

王凯伸出手，放在嘉尔鼓胀的裤裆部位。小男孩已经看着他勃起了，他还在等什么呢。

“嘘。”

 

王嘉尔做梦也不会想到，有一天他的梦中情人，他的老师，他的性幻想对象，会跪在他的面前为他口交。他的手悬在柔软的发丝上，想要触碰却没有勇气。

你喜欢吗，嘉尔。你一定会喜欢的。

 

王嘉尔的手迟疑了片刻，终于轻轻落在了王凯松软的发丝上。他从肉棒的美味中抬起头，漫不经心透过眼镜瞥了他一眼。被吸吮带来的快感真爽，他第一次希望自己的味道没那么难吃。嘉尔的肉棒很大，从龟头开始就让人上瘾。王凯舍不得松口，从马眼到冠状沟全部舔过一遍，又把舌头伸进马眼去刺激里面的嫩肉，只觉得这根东西在自己的手里嘴里膨胀得越来越过分。王凯有点恼火，把龟头从嘴里撤了出来，照着不听话的大家伙轻轻扇了一巴掌。

“老师……”

王凯并不理他。他对自己有自信，也执着得很，坚持的事一定会做下去。他喜欢而已。

王嘉尔感受到自己的肉棒被全部含入了一个很深的陷阱，轻轻挣扎便会陷得更深。仿佛流沙，一脚踏入便万劫不复。老师真的好会吸啊。

他低头看着王老师跪在自己身前为自己口交，这一切都好像在做梦，他甚至没发觉自己刚才在不经意间说出了心里的话。

真是一把性感又迷人的好嗓子。低沉的声音敲在王凯心上，他情不自禁吃紧了嘴里的肉棒，巨大的海绵体在他嘴里膨胀，青筋凸起把心跳传达到他体内，就像在水中相融为一体。他喜欢这根肉棒喜欢到不得了，对着这里任性地又吸又舔。他才不是在讨好，这世界上还没有需要他讨好才能得到的肉棒呢。

王嘉尔真的忍不住了。他还从未有过性生活的经验，就这样眼睁睁看着自己在老师的嘴里射了出来。

他把老师弄脏了。强烈的高潮刺激到他快要说不出话，他好想老师把自己的东西吐出来，却只能看老师盯着他，一边把嘴里的精液全部咽了下去。

多难吃啊。他脑子里第一个念头居然是这个。

老师是要潜规则我吗。

王嘉尔听到自己故作冷静地问出这句话。

 

王凯漫不经心笑了笑。其实也只是嘴角一勾，便把王嘉尔的魂勾出来锁在自己心里。他的嘴唇红艳肿胀，刚被肉棒侵犯完也无碍他的美丽。

他就是阿芙洛狄忒在人间的倒影。王嘉尔痴痴地盯着他，仿佛全世界剩下他们两个人，世界无限小，房间无限暗，面前的他是唯一的光亮，唯一的神祗。

“嘉尔，听老师的话。”

王凯坐在办公桌上，绵软的肉臀在西裤下摊开，他勾引着嘉尔跪在自己面前，像自己刚才做的一样，把头凑到自己的两腿间，那处藏宝洞穴，那扇隐秘之门。

王嘉尔是老师最喜欢的那种聪明学生，听话又懂事，只交过一次就会上瘾。嘉尔学着老师刚才的样子摸开西裤拉链，隔着一层纯棉的内裤便吻了上去，如同他在国外时与人行贴面礼，他迫不及待要把自己献给老师。

“把内裤扒下来。”王凯居高临下发号施令，歪着头看他的乖乖学生越过那层布料，跟那支危险的上了膛的火枪打了个招呼。这把枪被他捂了很久，已经不再冰冷，让嘉尔把这根硬邦邦的枪膛吞进去时感觉快要烫伤了自己。

“老师真好吃……”嘉尔幼稚地吸着老师的阴茎，含混地呻吟。像鱼遇了水，想要把全身都放入水中，跟他畅游，日日笙歌。

“老师教你。”王凯摸着他的头，“亲亲老师顶端。那里很热情，很喜欢嘉尔的。”

“然后要舔舔旁边的沟。那里很干净的，被嘉尔舔的时候会很舒服……啊……”

“好喜欢嘉尔的舌头……我揪疼你的头发了吗，对不起。”

“你看下面那两个囊袋，摸摸它，它喜欢被这样对待。你可以试着舔舔它，把他包起来……像含住糖果一样……”

“然后往上舔，用舌头……嘶！没有关系，老师没受伤，要记得用嘴唇把牙齿包好才可以开始吸老师……就像这样，对……哈……”

“嘉尔真乖，又乖又聪明。”王凯俯下身，喘息着把呼吸喷在他耳边，“现在嘉尔想不想进来尝尝老师的味道呢？”

“我背后的抽屉里，右侧那列，从上面数第二个抽屉里有安全套。快去拿。”王凯揪住嘉尔的头发，把含着自己满口白浊的学生从自己大开的两腿间拽起来，不轻不重地在脸上拍了两巴掌。跟小孩子做爱就是这点不好，男孩子总是爱冲动，套都来不及戴上便迫不及待要进入。

也不想想连戴套的耐心都没有还怎么能在他手上坚持过十分钟。

嘉尔从抽屉里抽出来压在教科书下面的小铝片，急迫地撕开包装。他等不及，一秒都等不及想要和老师肉体相恋，想要和老师乱缠，想要融化在彼此的温柔中。但他要听老师的话。

“嘉尔真听话。”王凯蹬掉落在脚踝上的西裤，让两条长腿在办公桌上暂时委屈搁置一下，抬起嘉尔的下巴在他的唇上奖励了一个吻，却被急切的年轻人反含住唇舌吸吮，一刻也不想与他分离。

“乖。”王凯上半身向后仰去，两腿环住嘉尔挺韧的腰，把他拉近自己的蜜地。

“嘉尔是第一次吗？”他含笑握住小男生的肉棒，敏感捕捉到他的喘息。大号的安全套戴在那根漂亮肉棒上显得稍稍有些拘束，下次该给他准备超大号的吧。

他现在只想立刻被它肏上高潮。

头部被含进去的时候两人都发出来满足的喟叹。肉棒强势碾压过敏感的肉壁，毫不犹豫地向前开拓着刚刚只被手指和跳蛋做过前戏的嘴。里面又湿又软，像名贵丝绸一样滑过他的龟头，他的青筋，又听话地嗦住了他，引导着他进入更深、更隐秘的洞穴。然而嘉尔却不留恋，无情地把肉棒抽出，伴着老师那声惊讶的呻吟又狠狠干了进去。

王凯被他撞到两眼发黑。他几乎跟不上嘉尔的节奏，只能紧紧搂住他坚实的肩背，下身仿佛完全不是自己的一样，一下下被顶上情欲的云巅。那处想要的刺激嘉尔全部毫不保留的给了他，当龟头不经意舔过那处敏感点时他仰起脖子发出了一声幼鹿般的叫声。

嘉尔只是不停地干。他甚至没发现老师什么时候射了出来，只侧过头看到老师性感的下巴搁在自己肩头，连眼镜都被撞得歪了，因为呼吸急促吞不下去的口水顺着线条凌厉的下巴滴到了他皱巴巴的西装上。王凯察觉到他的眼神，迷茫地对上他的视线。

肏我。嘉尔读懂了老师的这句沉默唇语。他只有继续把自己送到老师体内，让他一次次仰起头呻吟，一次次掐紧他，一次次用自己收紧的后穴挽留他。

直到他也释放在了老师的身体里。嘉尔任由老师带着他仰面倒在办公桌上，两个人从呼吸到心跳，都紧紧贴在一起，怎么也分不开，割不断。

“起来。”王凯打破了长久的沉默，对他下了今天最后一个放逐令。嘉尔却没听到一边无动于衷，咬住老师的耳垂，往他耳朵里送话：“原来我来之前老师就在用跳蛋玩自己呀。”

“怪不得里面那么湿，也很热情，很喜欢嘉尔。”

王凯侧过头没有理他，高潮过后他没有太多力气应付他的小狼狗。却见嘉尔撑起身子，也侧过头去追上他的唇，与他交换了一个吻。

“老师，嘉尔真心喜欢你。”


End file.
